An unmanned aerial vehicle is used for aerial photography, surveillance and reconnaissance, freight transportation, fire watch, lifesaving, and the like. The aerial vehicle is operated by an electric propulsion scheme using a secondary battery. However, since a flight time is several tens of minutes, which are short, due to a limit of an energy density of the secondary battery, utility of the unmanned aerial vehicle is limited.